herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toadette
Toadette is a pink-capped mushroom from the Super Mario series. She first appeared Mario Kart: Double Dash. Her relation to Toad is unknown. Appearance Toadette is a Toad with a pink cap and two pink ponytails with white spots on them. She wears a pink dress, a red vest and brown shoes. History Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Toadette first appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as Toad's racing partner and an unlockable character. Both Toad and Toadette can be unlocked by winning the Special Cup in 100cc. Additionally, she has her own personal kart, the Toadette Kart. It can only be unlocked by completing the Mushroom Cup in Mirror Mode. Both characters are lightweights, and their special item is the Golden Mushroom. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 While Toadette herself does not make an appearance as a playable racer in the arcade exclusive Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, she receives a notable cameo in the race course Yoshi Park 2 where large paper cut out structures of Toadette as well as Toad and Toadsworth (done in the artwork style of the Yoshi games) can be seen within the Trick House section of the course. Mario Kart Wii Toadette returns to the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Toadette becomes playable once the driver has raced all thirty-two courses in Time Trials. It is stated in the guide for Mario Kart Wii that Toadette was excited after getting permission from Peach to race and even stated that she is Toad's sister, though this is unconfirmed. Toadette is a small-sized racer, and she is able to use all the small-sized karts and bikes, each one being recolored white and magenta to match her personal style. Toadette is the only lightweight to have an off-road bonus. She also has a minor speed bonus, which is rivaled by that of Rosalina and Baby Peach. Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Toadette appears as an unlockable playable character in Mario Kart 8. She is one of the heavier lightweights (she shares this trait with Toad, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Lakitu, Larry, Wendy, and Isabelle), outweighing Lemmy Koopa and the babies, while still being lighter than Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi. Toadette, along with Rosalina and Wendy, appear on two out of the four 'Women of Racing Organization' posters seen around the track of N64 Royal Raceway. Toadette is the Normal Staff Ghost for Toad Harbor. She is also the only character from E3 2013 to be locked, making her the only locked character to appear on the loading screen. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is an upcoming remastered port of Mario Kart 8 for the Nintendo Switch. It returns all characters and their stats from Mario Kart 8, including Toadette. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Toadette appears whenever Mario discovers a Hammer or a new pair of Boots. Toadette hosts a tutorial session with Mario and explains how to use the new ability, and whenever Mario uses a new item on the first try correctly, she blushes. During her last tutorial with Mario, Toadette runs off crying knowing she will not see him for the rest of the adventure. After Punio returns to Boggly Woods, Toadette leaves a message on the notice board in Rogueport wondering where he went. If Mario attempts to fix the Happy Lucky Lottery and is caught, Lucky mentions that he had to tell Toadette she will not be able to play. He also claims that this caused her to "burst into tears." Mario Party series Mario Party 6 Toadette has become a recurring character in the Mario Party series since her debut in the series in Mario Party 6. In Mario Party 6, Toadette is unlocked by paying the Star Bank thirty Power Stars. Mario Party Advance Toadette appears as a co-host in Mario Party Advance. She hosts Party Land alongside Toad and is the only host of Challenge Land, and also hosts Duel Dash. Mario Party 7 Toadette returns playable in Mario Party 7. Unlike the precedent, Mario Party 6, she does not need to be unlocked. In this game, Toad is her default partner and they share the same special orb, the Triple 'Shroom Orb, which allows her and Toad to roll two dice blocks for three turns. Mario Party 8 Toadette reappears as a default playable character in Mario Party 8 and her default partner is once again Toad. Mario Party DS Though not a playable participant, Toadette appears as one of the Board Hosts in Mario Party DS with her own board, Toadette's Music Room. Toadsworth is going to conduct her music recital, but Hammer Bro ruins their plans by trashing Toadette's Music Room and breaking many of her instruments. Toadette has to enlist the help of Mario and the gang to counter the threat and to expel Hammer Bro. She also keeps the music stand from her would-be recital in her room afterward, along with two mysterious Metronomes that only Toadsworth knows the secrets of. Toadette also appears as a target in the minigame Hot Shots where thirty points are deducted if hit. Mario Party DS also states that after Peach heard Toadette played an inspiring music piece, she gave her a set of trumpets. Peach was touched when she discovered how happy Toadette was to receive them. Mario Party 10 Toadette makes a return in Mario Party 10, being the only playable character in Mario Party 8 to not appear in Mario Party 9 at all. She is an unlockable playable character, along with Spike, similar to her appearance as an unlockable character in Mario Party 6. She can be unlocked once the player buys her for 600 Party Points. She is available in any mode except amiibo Party. Mario Party: Star Rush Toadette is an unlockable playable character in Mario Party: Star Rush. When players recruit her in the Toad Scramble mode, she can make flowers bloom to release coins, having the same ability as Peach and Daisy. Her Dice Block, the Cutie Dice Block, rolls only 3's and 4's. She is unlocked once players earn enough party points to reach level 4. Toadette is the only playable character in the game to not have an amiibo, and thus cannot reap benefits from amiibo usage, including being used in Mario Shuffle. Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix During Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Toadette opens a hotel by the sea in World 2-1. However, because of the chaos caused by the removal of the Music Keys from Truffle Towers, her hotel becomes twisted like a corkscrew. Mario/Luigi and Toad arrives and Toadette yells at them for turning her hotel into a corkscrew. By the request of Toadette, Mario/Luigi and Toad along with Toadette and the guests, use the power of dancing to return her hotel to its original shape. After fixing her hotel, Toadette directs Mario/Luigi and Toad to the location of where they can find the next Music Key; however, she soon becomes upset when she notices that the heroes had run-off to find the crystal while she was still speaking. Toadette makes a later cameo appearance where she can be seen waving farewell from the outskirts of her hotel to Mario/Luigi and Toad as they prepare to leave World 2 after retrieving the Music Key. Mario Baseball series Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Superstar Baseball is Toadette's first sports appearance as a playable character (aside from Mario Kart). Toadette is a speed character who starts on Peach's team in Challenge Mode.Toadette ties with Yoshi as the fastest character in the game, but has poor fielding, fairly weak pitching and is the worst batter in the game along with Baby Luigi and Dixie Kong. She is also the only sub-character with two special abilities: "Sliding Catch" and "Wall Jump". Toadette must be unlocked by completing Challenge Mode as Peach's team. She has good chemistry with Peach, the Toads, and Toadsworth. Toadette has six Star Missions that must be completed in order for her to be a star character, two of them involve winning games. Her unique Star Mission is "Hit a Note Block with a ball!", where Toadette must hit a fly ball and hit a Note Block in Peach Garden. Mario Super Sluggers Toadette makes another playable appearance in Mario Super Sluggers, where she is available from the start. In Challenge Mode, she is part of Peach's team, the Peach Monarchs. Like in the first game, she is a speed character. She has Enlarge for an ability, which she grows and hits third or home base player if she succeeds in a close-play. Her running is no longer the best in the game, though still the fastest among Toads. Her pitching has increased along with a small batting increase, though still weak, but her fielding is unchanged. She has good chemistry with Princess Peach, the Toads, Toadsworth, the Nokis, and Birdo. She has bad chemistry with Paragoomba and Goomba. Players can recruit her by visiting Peach Ice Garden. The only requirement of recruiting her in the team is to fix the pattern of the hedge, which is the shape of a Mushroom. After players have flipped, rotated, and switched the pattern blocks, the hedge gets completed and a three-way path shows up, which enables players to advance. Toadette then insists to join the team, saying, "You need me! I won't take no for an answer!", also implying her insistent and stubborn personality. Toadette also shows concern about Peach's flowers since something is blocking them from growing. Toadette and Baby Mario share the same stats, the same ability (Enlarge), and even the same glove and bat. However, they have a different tackle. Yakuman DS Toadette appeared as a default opponent in the Japan-exclusive game, Yakuman DS. Despite her playable roles in many other multiplayer games she appears in, she appears only as an opponent. She is a normal/hard opponent; she is speedy and can win the hand faster. Super Mario-Kun Toadette appears in volume 40 of the Super Mario-Kun. She briefly appears in the fight against Kingfin, after Kingfin is surprised to see the Toads intact after he ate them. Mario Golf: World Tour Toadette makes her Mario Golf series debut in Mario Golf: World Tour as a downloadable playable character. She is a part of the Mushroom Pack and the Season Pass that were released on the same date as the game's launch. Her regular driving distance is 198 yards and she has a straight trajectory. She has one of the best Sweet Spot and Control stats, and she also hits relatively low, making her the weakest character in terms of driving distance. Her star driving distance is 230 yards. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Toadette appears in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker as a playable character alongside Captain Toad. Her appearance is made to resemble Captain Toad, as she wears a similar explorer's outfit. While treasure hunting with Captain Toad, Wingo appears and grabs the Power Star the Toads just retrieved. While the Captain gets knocked over, she tries to grab back the Power Star, but fails; instead, Wingo flies away with both the Star and Toadette. After a long journey, Captain Toad arrives to Wingo's Watchtower, defeats Wingo and saves Toadette, retrieving another Power Star in the process. The two jump in a minecart as the first credits roll. In the second episode, the two Toads go treasure hunting again, but after retrieving a Power Star, Wingo appears once more. This time, the Toads play opposite roles in the adventures of Episode 1. Toadette gets knocked over, while the Captain tries to grab the Star back, but instead gets carried away by Wingo with the Star in hand. Toadette goes off to save the Captain. She heads first to Pyropuff Peak and then to Battle Tower. After the Captain is saved, Wingo appears and takes both the Power Star and Toadette again. In Episode 3, Wingo taunts the Captain, showing him Toadette and taking the Power Star, then flies away. While flying, he loses Toadette and she sets off to find the Captain. About half of the episode's levels are, in fact, played by Toadette. In the second-to-last level, Scalding Scaffold Sinkhole, Toadette retrieves yet another Power Star, but upon doing so, Wingo steals both the Star and Toadette. Captain Toad then fights and defeats Wingo for the second and last time to save Toadette. The two ride a minecart as the credits roll. At the end of the credits, Captain Toad sees a Green Star falling through the sky and sets off to take it. Toadette remains in the minecart instead, and looks to the player, confused. Her whereabouts in Super Mario 3D World are unknown. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Toadette makes her Mario Tennis playable debut as an unlockable character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. She is considered a Tricky type character, meaning that her shots curve to throw her opponents off. Due to her small body frame, she has lower reach than average, though her lunge is quick and long-ranged. Toadette is unlocked when players either play 10 Mega Battles or buy her for 5,000 coins. As all unlockable characters, she comes starred when she is unlocked. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Toadette makes an appearance in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, which is her debut in the Mario & Luigi series. With the help of the Paper Toads that Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario collect on their quest, she crafts a variety of things that the trio can use to advance in their quest, including a trampoline and the Papercrafts. She explicitly states that she is the brains of the operation, while the Paper Toads are simply manual labour. Toadette is also responsible for creating the Trio Attacks, which she gives to Paper Mario once he has collected enough Paper Toads. She has an unexplained ability to enter both Bowser's Castle and Neo Bowser Castle without detection, as well as building both Papercraft Yoshi and Papercraft Fire Mario within them. After the Papercraft King Boo fight, the Kameks kidnap her to prevent her from producing any more Papercrafts. The trio must catch and defeat a Fly Guy that is holding her before it escapes in order to proceed through the rest of the area. Super Mario Maker Toadette appears as a Mystery Mushroom costume in Super Mario Maker, which can be unlocked by clearing the Toadette: Treasure Tracker Event Course. Her appearance in this game is based on Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Her transformation sound is the same as in Super Mario 3D World, but with a voice clip of Toadette over it. Pressing +Control Pad up causes her to hold up a Power Star while facing the screen. Losing a life plays the equivalent theme from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, while clearing a course plays the theme when collecting the final Power Star after defeating Wingo for the last time. Super Mario Run Toadette makes an appearance in Super Mario Run. Here, she serves as the referee in Toad Rally, holding green flags to start the game, and she decides the winner at the end of the game. She is also playable as an unlockable character, where players can unlock her house for Kingdom Builder when 200 of each Toad color (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple) are recruited, the highest recruit number for any playable character. Once the house is built for 1000 coins, she is unlocked. She plays identically to Mario, but unlike Mario, she gets defeated in one hit. Her special ability is converting some Toads to the player's side before the final tally in Toad Rally. Cameos Both Toadette and Toad have a brief cameo appearance in the opening for Mario Power Tennis as a team competing in the tournament, as shown on the scoreboard. They also cameo in the opening storybook montage in Super Mario Galaxy. In the final picture of there are two Toadettes, despite Toadette being an individual character rather than a species. Also, Toadette makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She appears as a trophy and two stickers. Her stickers show her artworks from Mario Party 7. The first one shows her with Toad, and is available to Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. Her second sticker shows her singular artwork, which is only usable by the two princesses. She also receives a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, though her pose is nearly identical to her trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though flipped. General information Physical appearance Toadette is portrayed wearing a pink dress-shirt with a thin white line near the bottom (except in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and the artwork for Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where her dress-shirt is colored orange with no design). Layered on top of the dress is a bright red vest (colored brown with the orange dress) with a light gold trim. Underneath she wears white pants and brown, padded shoes. Toadette has the same body and facial structure as other Toads; she has the same round head and skin tone most other members of her species share. Her eyes are small, dark, and oval-shaped. Like most Toads, she has the appearance of a child, even in terms of her voice. Toadette has a pink cap with white spots, which is close to a simple color swap of a male Toad's cap colors. She has a unique set of pink braid-like plaits that match the design of her Toad cap; they flow freely and tend to bounce around when she is in the middle of any activities. Toadette coincidentally shares her appearance with the Trading Event Toad that gives out gifts in Paper Mario, also having a pink head and red jacket. Personality and traits oadette is generally a happy and upbeat girl. She is portrayed as being a nice, sensitive person, and she enjoys being with others; she has similar personality traits to Toad. However, it is shown she can get childish very easily. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she states that she likes animals, and that she is saddened when Punio stops visiting the sewers. Also, if players change the time on their GameCube's clock, Lucky, who runs the Rogueport lottery, mentions that the lottery numbers are messed up because someone has changed the clock, and when he tells this to Toadette, she "cried her little eyes out", showing that at times she can be very emotional. This is also supported when, at the conclusion of the last tutorial session with Mario, Toadette runs off crying knowing she will not see him for the rest of his adventure. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, she was portrayed as quite pushy, forcing Mario and Toad to fix her hotel even though they are in a hurry to find the Music Keys. Mario Super Sluggers also has shown that Toadette is determined and stubborn, as she claims that fellow teammates need her and that she does not take no for an answer. Mario Party DS indicates that she is interested in music and musical instruments, even to the point of going to play in a recital. Toadette stays up late practicing a wide array of instruments ranging from trumpets, to violins, to even a small silver hand bell. Her trophy bio for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has also stated that she likes animals and musical interests, enforcing her preferences shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Mario Party DS. In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Toadette proclaims herself to be a genius and is the one who designs the papercraft machines for Mario and Luigi. She is the one who researches the area in Mount Brr can be solved and comes up with ideas for papercraft to battle Bowser. Relationships Friends In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toadette is introduced as Toad's partner, which has been continued throughout the spin-off games. According to the official guides from Prima for Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, Toad and Toadette are siblings. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Toadette cameos in Yoshi Park 2 in which pictures of Toad and Toadette appear to be holding flowers for each other (as pictured on the left). Additionally, in the ending screen of Mario Kart Wii, the two Toads can be seen holding hands. In the introduction of Super Mario Galaxy, both Toads can be seen sitting beside each other in a grassy plain while watching the shooting stars. Their team name in Mario Party 6 indicates that, being the only two playable Toads, they are good friends. Regardless, the two are on good terms, including sharing good chemistry in the baseball games. It is revealed in Mario Party DS that Toad built her a special table by himself (for her music recital), which was later given to her by Peach. Toadette adventures alongside Captain Toad in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Whenever Toadette gets kidnapped by Wingo, in Episodes 1 and 3, where she holds onto a Power Star, Captain Toad rescues both her and the Power Star. A role reversal also occurs: Toadette rescues a captured Captain Toad in Episode 2. Toadette and Mario are friends. Toadette often helps, assists, or provides activities to him (such as the Duel Challenge in Mario Party Advance). It is hinted in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door that she may have a crush on him, as she blushes every time she compliments him and cries when leaving after showing him the last weapon, the Ultra Hammer. Also, she speaks to him with hearts in many of the speech bubbles. When leaving, she indicates a concern for his safety. She also tells him to rescue Princess Peach, which may mean that she has realized that she and Mario could never be because he belongs with Peach. Gallery Screen 8.png Category:Kids Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Bond Creator Category:Elementals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genderless